Landing of Cadiz
The Landing of Cádiz was a great battle that took place in the winter of 2140 after the outbreak of the War of the Caliphate. He initiated the invasion of Spain by the Caliphate. Background. After the battle known as "Defense of the Strait". The Allied High Command Gibraltar-Malagka forced its spies and informants to discover what would be the landing place of the invading army. The only information they received was that the Casablanca and Oran shipyards were working on a tanker and freighter as if it were another fleet of the same caliber as the Defense of the Strait. On June 17, they received information that the same fleet had sailed and were loading troops in the Melilla Naval Base. Finally on June 18 they discovered the landing point; Cadiz. Cadiz was a population that owned an F.O.B in the Old Military Base of Rota. The ruins of Cadiz were inhabited by a settlement of 1,000 inhabitants who worked in the fishing industry and collected materials from the ruins. The only security they had was security guards armed with light weapons and hunters of dangerous mutants. The Landing. What the defenders did not know was that paramilitary teams entered the peninsula before the invasion. Once on land, they prepared for the subsequent arrival of the Islamic military forces. The Black Guard teams then merged with local supporters to organize chaos prior to the invasion. This joint group combined to defeat Jose Ignacio, an ally of Gibraltar in Cadiz, in a combat near Cadiz. The teams also conducted special high-risk reconnaissance missions behind the lines to identify high-level leadership objectives. These missions led to initial attacks against the ruling council of Cadiz and its militia leaders in general. Although the initial attacks were unsuccessful in killing the rulers or their captains, they effectively put an end to the ability to command and control the initial defending forces of Cadiz. At 09:23 a.m. Cadiz guards spotted the fleet of 20 freighters. Due to the presence of Commander Fidel Davila of the 3rd Battalion of Gibraltar, the invading fleet was not long in being attacked by the Eurofighter Typhoon of Gibraltar. Unfortunately the anti-aircraft fire of the 40mm Bofors, caused Gibraltar to lose 3 aircraft before they retired. Luckily a freighter just stranded 5 kilometers from the coast. In the whole battle that freighter happened to have a role as heavy artillery battery. Because the Cadiz defense was too powerful for a battering ram, Emir-General Abu al-Baraa el-Azdi, ordered to disembark between the space of "Playa De Torregorda" and "Playa Urrutia" The landing took place at 13:42, under a heavy artillery support fire from the stranded freighter that prevented the defenders from leaving the city to defend the landing areas. By 14:31, the freighters had unloaded their entire infantry and several hundreds of technicians had been unloaded, applying intense fire to the defenders' attempts. At 18:50, from the East came the reinforcements defenders. Colonel Antonio Ortega and 9th Tercio along with Commander Fernando Barron of the 7th Battalion, went to flank the invading forces as the 3rd Tercio, 6th Tercio de Malagka and the 4th Battalions advanced to Cadiz. Situation post-landing. Front of San Fernando. The San Fernando Front was the battle fought on the Island of León; The island of León is separated from the rest of the Iberian peninsula (that is, from the municipalities of Chiclana de la Frontera and Puerto Real) by the Sancti Petri channel, an arm of the sea that extends from the waters of the bay ( north) to the Atlantic Ocean (to the south). Terrestrial communications with the island of León have been developed, throughout history, through the Zuazo bridge and its predecessors, but there are also two major bridges that connect the city of Cádiz (located on the island) with the rest of the continent. They are the bridge of José León de Carranza and the bridge of the Constitution of 1812. The city of San Fernando became an urban war zone, where the legionaries fought together the mechanized troops of Gibraltar in front of the Islamic fanatics who demonstrated all kinds of tactics and weapons, from massive assaults of dozens in front of fortified positions, to bombings of chemical warfare with mustard gas. This made it almost mandatory for the combatants to carry chemical warfare equipment. Front of Cadiz The Cadiz Front was the most brutal and with the highest casualties confirmed. The tombolo that united Cadiz with the Island of León, became a zone of trenches. Commander Fidel Davila of the 3rd Battalion of Gibraltar prevented civilians from leaving the city believing that their presence would encourage greater resistance from the defenders of the city. Civilians, including women and children, were put to work in the construction of trenches and protective fortifications. A massive bombing caused a firestorm, killing hundreds and turning Cadiz into a vast landscape of rubble and burned ruins. Ninety percent of the space in the area of the tenth district was destroyed. Battle Colonel Antonio Ortega and 9th Tercio along with Commander Fernando Barron of the 7th Battalion made San Fernando an urban combat zone. The veteran Ghouls units of the Great War and even the War of Resources demonstrated their experience leading the most brutal combat. The vision of mechanized cavalry units of Gibraltar accompanied by soldiers in NBC suits together with IFV was common. The front line was established between the zaporito channel, Parque "Almirante Laulhè" and the San Fernando-Bahía Sur train station. The Muslim troops fought only with the superior support of their artillery and tanks. Launching in tactics of human wave, being common the use of vests bomb with sufficient explosives to devastate an area of 5 meters. Cadiz managed to maintain the position thanks to the 3rd Tercio, 6th Tercio of Malagka and the 4th Battalion who established their artillery in the San Pedro River Industrial Park that periodically bombarded the Islamic positions. Commander Fidel Davila of the 3rd Battalion of Gibraltar decided to fortify the barren neighborhood of La Cortadura. that became a zone of war of urban trenches, where the streets became immense trenches and the rest of the buildings marked the advances. 'Incursion of the Black Guard' On February 20, a month after the landing, Emir-General Abu al-Baraa el-Azdi, ordered an operation with the aim of eliminating the artillery that prevented the shipment of heavy tanks to Cadiz, something that would tip the balance in his favor . That is why the Emir-Colonel Aymam al-Mosuli, Commander of the Black Guards units; the body of special operations that mainly prevents and responds to violent acts against political and military leaders. The unit is also specialized in deep penetration, sabotage, direct and covert universal action, protection of the Islamic embassies and the espionage cell. With a water infiltration, the Islamic saboteurs arrived at San Pedro River Industrial Park, using rifles and silenced explosives, they managed to shoot down the patrols that due to the late hours of the night, were fatigued. The Black Guard moved quickly, clearing the first guard post and planting the charges at the first artillery emplacement. The patrols of the second and third guard were shot down. After that, the second artillery emplacement was placed with explosives and quickly left the place. At 09:40 a. m. the explosive charges detonated while twenty tanks advanced towards Cadiz. When trying to use the artillery, the charges detonated along the ammunition deposits of the howitzers further increasing the explosion. 'The Fall of Cadiz' On February 21 a curfew was imposed on the city. A bombardment of discharge from the heavy artillery of the beached freighter exploded an arsenal killing 50 soldiers and wounding 200 civilians. On February 26, Abu al-Baraa el-Azdi began his attack on Cadiz. The defending forces in the city totaled 1,500 fighters, outnumbered by Islamic forces by more than 15 to 1. During the February 26 to the 30 of that same month, the freighter began a bombardment on the defensive fortifications damaging them and collapsing buildings that served as observation posts. On the 1st of March, during the dawn, groups of al-mujahideen carried out an attack armed with knives; from swords, axes to hammers and mallets. The attack ended with the conquest of the neighborhood of La Cortadura and the execution of 363 soldiers of Gibraltar (all Ghouls) and the enslavement of 752 people. The engineers of Gibraltar before being executed, detonated the bridge of José León de Carranza Bridge for the later use of the infrastructure under enemy hands. On March 6, that same night, the Caliphate attacked Cadiz, causing heavy fighting during the night. The Cadiz militants fled the city while under attack, allowing the Islamists to control much of Cadiz at noon on March 8. The militants took many positions, including the Puntales Naval Base, which had served as a center for the Gibraltar army in the region. The army of Cadiz "collapsed before the fanatical assault", as evidenced by the fact that the soldiers abandoned their weapons and dressed as civilians to mingle with the non-combatants. On March 9, Malagka's 3rd Tercio was among the last defenders to fight the attackers. Lacking plans and ammunition, Malagka ordered the withdrawal by escorting civilians. While 6rd Tercio maintained the withdrawal lines without the authorization of Malagka to allow the safe withdrawal of the 3rd Tercio and the remains of the 3rd and 4th Battalion. The city fell to the Caliphate on March 10 after four days of clashes between the Islamists and the Gibraltar-Malagka army. 'Retreat' A few hours after the detonation of the bridge of the Constitution of 1812 after the withdrawal of the defending troops with less than 500 civilians, many of them women and children. In San Fernando, Abu Ahmed; Commander of the terrestrial troops using the pre-requisite troops (20,000 infantry) allowed by the Emir-General Abu al-Baraa el-Azdi started an offensive against the defenses in San Fernando. In a matter of four hours, the defending forces were expelled from the Isla del Leon and could barely stand against the heavy tanks that were trying to cross the bridge of the CA-33 and the infantry at the Zuazo Bridge. At 18:24, the Islamic forces succeeded in expelling the defenders, who saw the huge number of casualties and the distance the refugees had reached. Due to the speed reached by the Islamic troops, some units that escorted refugees were intercepted, eliminated and the refugees enslaved or killed depending on the circumstances and attackers. Aftermath The fall of Cadiz forced Malagka and Gibraltar to focus their efforts on building the vast defenses in Gibraltar. The invasion of the Caliphate assaulted hundreds of settlements and communities in a powerful effort to overload the enemy powers. The civilian populations near Cadiz that were not evacuated in time fell into chaos when the Islamists occupied their towns. In orgies dozens of violence and destruction. In other cases, hundreds of Christians were crucified and their wives and daughters enslaved. The invasion itself was more a forceful sword action than a perversely sharp sword, which would be the majority of the other Yihads. It seemed that little could stop the arrival of Chaos as settlement after settlement burned. The only bastion that remained firm was Gibraltar. After the conquest of Cadiz and such acts, no offensive was carried out with the aim of conquering but giving freedom to carry out looting and incursions, fortunately the raiders of Fortaleza fought through operations of high mobility, harassment actions and prolonged operations without support in territory hostile. Category:Battles Category:Events